


Fives Doesn't Like The Captain's New Cyare

by idontunderstand_writing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, And He Get's One, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives HATES Saw Gerrera, Crack and Angst, Drinking to Cope, Drunken Flirting, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hangover, Hutch was Saw's wingman, Love Letters, M/M, Meet the Family, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, Romantic Fluff, Saw Gerrera Needs a Hug, Saw Gerrera's Depression, Steela Gerrera's Funeral, Tags May Change, while Jesse and Kix will be Rex's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontunderstand_writing/pseuds/idontunderstand_writing
Summary: The 501st is happy to have their captain back but Fives got a feeling that something was wrong with his brother.
Relationships: Background CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Clone Troopers, Saw Gerrera & His Rebels, Saw Gerrera/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Rex was most likely invited to Steela's funeral. Why not invite some of the 501st and 212th bois as well.

Fives was picking his teeth and looking at his datapad in his room when Hardcase and Jesse ran through his door.

“Ori’vod is back!” They both shouted out, running around the room in their joy. “He’s back from Onderon!”

“Well, let’s give him a great big 501st welcome!” The ARC trooper shouted as he ran out of the room. The more doors the three of them passed yelling that Rex was back, more and more brothers joined them on their way to greet their brother. The hanger of the ship was packed by brothers by the time Rex even stepped a foot onto their ship. What followed their greeting was pure chaos. Appo and one of his privates, Ashes, got some kind of glitter into all their canons so when Rex came into the hanger, they would shoot glitter over everyone.

“Welcome back, Captain!” They all shouted at their frightened captain.

“Oh, sithhells!” He shouted out when Fives and Jesse picked him up for everyone to see. “I was only gone for 3 months, Fives.”

“Well, we hope you got homesick.” Fives said as he placed Rex back onto the ground. Appo then got everyone's attention.

“Everyone, just remember we still have work to do!” Appo’s steady voice shouted out. “Now, back to work, troopers!”

Everyone over time left the hanger as Fives led Rex back to his quarters to have a little chat. When they walked, Fives, out of the corner of his eye, looked Rex up and down. He looked okay, bit more dirt here and there, but still he seemed  _ different _ . More loose. More calm. He had clearly had some kind of awakening on Onderon and Fives will get to the bottom of this. “So, you seem different.”

“Huh, oh,” Rex said as waited for lift to come to their level. “I guess I’m a  _ bit _ different.”

“Did something happen on Onderon that you want to talk about?” Fives asked as he leaned against the wall. “Just askin’ because you’re acting  _ odd _ , Rex.”

“Well, I guess,” He stumbled over his words and started to fix his jacket's collar. Fives eyes narrowed as Rex was trying to find his words. “I made a friend? Yeah a friend.”

“What’s their name?” He asked as the lift’s doors opened.

“His name is Saw.” Rex plainly responded as they moved into the lift, clicking the number pad to high ranking officers quarters floor level. “Saw Gerrera. He is one of the rebel’s leaders on Onderon.”

“What’s he like?” The ARC trooper asked slowly. Rex raised an eyebrow as they felt the lift start it’s ascend. “I just want to know, captain.”

“He’s nice. Bit brash at times but most of the time, he’s quite nice if you get on his good side.” Rex mumbled fondly, like this nat-born was like family to him. He clearly had something on his mind that he wasn’t willing to spill. “He’s going to visit in a month.”

“ _ Huh _ ?” Fives asked witn growing worry. Why was he calling this man he’s only known for 3 months by his first name if doesn’t even call Commander Tano by her’s? Why did Rex invite him to spend time on their ship? Did they..? “Why is he  _ so  _ special?”

“Well-l you see,” Rex shuttered out, trying to not act like he’s not blushing. “Saw and I became close friends pretty quickly on Onderon.”

“Huh.  _ Close _ friends? Nice to see you got close to someone who isn’t in the GAR.” He said flatly.

“Yeah,  _ close _ .” Rex mumbled to himself.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Finally, they were alone. Kix had tried to get Rex in a long check-up with his medics to see if he got anything on Onderon but he said that was fine. Rex was now putting on his blacks, so he had a short amount of time to peak through his stuff. He had a small flimsi note from this Gerrera guy that read: “Hope you don’t miss me on the battlefield! Gonna’ miss you, Saw Gerrera”. Nothing out of the normal there. Attached to the note was a small hand-held holoprojector that when turned on, showed a holo of Gerrera feeding Rex some kind of cake as they both laughed with a bit of text in basic at the top reading: “From: Saw Gerrera To: Captain Rex”. Some kind of goodbye gift between friends. Sweet and nice. Maybe they were just friends and he was- He turned the note over in his hands and found another note taped to the back, folded nicely. He unfolded it and began to read.

_Rexy, you know I care about you and you're brothers deeply, though I haven't met them yet. For what you have said about them, they would have most likely_ _read the decoy note, thinking it the real one. So this note is just for your eyes._

A secret note attached to a fake one? Something’s fishy and it’s  _ this _ note. Why did this di’kut call  _ his  _ brother “Rexy”? Rex  _ hates _ nicknames. He needs to read just a bit more.

_ Though we didn’t get much time together, I wouldn’t trade it for all the credits in this galaxy. Like I said that wonderful night, I want you to return after the war. To me. To Onderon. _

_ ‘Like hell he would!’  _ Fives thought angrily as he read more.

_ (I’m having Hutch write this for me so it sounds more poetic and romantic, love) Someday, we will get to see each without a war to win looming over us. Remember, darling, that everything will be fine and that I'll always be there for a chat on the Fulcrum channel. Love ya, Saw _

Did he just read a kriffing love note? That was for his brother? Rex, the clone who reads regs to fall asleep every night, broke the reg that everyone thought he would never break and, from the sound of this and his behavior, he might have had sex with this rebel. He didn’t know what to do. To yell at him for putting his life on the line or to give him a pat on the back for  _ finally _ flirting with someone and losing his virginity to someone. And there was just a bit left on the note, might as well read the rest.

_ P.S. (I'm writing this part Rex) When you ever come back to me, I will fuck you so good that- _

No more but... maybe just a bit more.

_ You’ll be wishing you were under me every hour of the day, everyday of the week. I will love you until you stop degrading yourself for the most minor things but I  _ **_will_ ** _ have you hands cuffed to my bed with your own belt as I fuck into that tight- _

No. More. This had the best (or worse) eroctic note he’s ever read. He was stopped by the refresher door opening. 

“What are you doing on the ground?” Rex asked, stepping out of his refresher. Fives turned with the fake note in his hand and quickly attached everything back. Rex’s face went blank but was going a dark shade of red color. “Don’t tell anyone or I will demote you.”

“Okay, okay!” Fives agreed as he slipped the real note into one of his belt pouches. Rex pushed him out and locked his door so now, the 501st gossip circle had some new dirt. “Di’kut.”

* * *

“WHAT?!” The whole mess yelled out as he held up the actual note from this Gerrera guy.

“Wait, wait! So Rex has a boyfriend?” Tup asked, a smile on their face.

“How long has he known him?” Jesse asked next.

“Is he punchable?” Hardcase asked loudly, pushing his head though a tray. The whole mess was filled with questions and was silenced by a shot from one of his DC-17’s.

“Everyone! Everyone, we need to calm down or the- Why are you all looking behind me? He’s behind me, isn’t he?” Everyone nodded as he slowly turned to an angry captain holding the decoy note with a stare that could kill General Windu. He got off the table and went to place a hand on his vod’s shoulder. “Hey, Rex-”

“Give me that note.  _ Now _ , trooper.” Rex angrily huffed out, face red with anger or embarrassment. He quickly handed the real note and was met with a death stare that he swear could kill all of the Senate, Jedi Counsel, and galaxy in whole. He quickly walked away as he returned to Jesse, Hardcase, Kix, Tup, and (not invited but just sat by them) Dogma.

“The captain looked like he really wanted to kill you,” Kix muttered. “How did you find that letter in the first place?”

“Well, I wanted to find out more about this Gerrera di’kut so I looked around his stuff he brought back from Onderon,” Fives explained. “The letter was attached to a fake letter."

“Did you read the whole letter?” Jesse asked.

“Yup and,” He said, unclipping his datapad from his belt. “I copied it onto my datapad. I knew he would come back for it. You all can read it, if you want.”


	2. The Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flight to Onderon was long but quite peaceful, if by peaceful you mean brothers breathing down your neck about your boyfriend. Then yes, it was peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translation:
> 
> Vod: Brother or Sister  
> Liser gar at katktas kebbur temya'a ner sara'gagr? Kaysh shi echoy'la kaysh euk vod: Can you at least pretend to support my relationship? He just lost his little sister.  
> Kote: Glory  
> Copikla: Charming, cute  
> Ka srusala. Ka srusala: I promise. I promise.  
> Kriffing: Fucking  
> Cyare: Beloved, loved, popular  
> Mesh'la: Beautiful

“Sir,” Fives asked, with Jesse and Appo at his sides in parade rest.  _ Please not be about the note thing; that was a month ago _ . “You wanted us?”

“You, Appo, Jesse, Hardcase, Tup, Dogma, Kix, Bar Men, and myself with Commander Tano and General Skywalker, along with General Kenobi and some members of Ghost Company will be landing on Onderon for the funeral of the late Steela Gerrera. This will be, of sorts, a form of leave but regs are still in effect,” Rex explained, pacing around his desk to stand in front of them. “Your outfits for this mission are already at your bunks, we’ll be leaving at 1200 hours. Dismissed, troopers.”

“Yes, sir!” They all said at once. Rex seemed off, on edge .

“Fives, please stay, I need to talk to you personally.” Rex ordered quickly, like it was a last minute request.

“Yeah, captain?” He asked, sitting into the only guest chair. Rex sat back onto his own chair, hands clasped together.

“When we get to Onderon, I need you to not judge or start any fights with Gerrera,” He sighed, leaning back into his chair with his hand now around his neck. “Got it, trooper?”

“Got it, Rex.” He sighed. Once he got back to his personal room, he picked up his outfit. A black undershirt, grey pants and jacket with a pair of knee high nerf black boots. Just like Rex’s but without the chest plate or a jetpack. Different colored undershirt as well, black not white. He only had an hour to pack and get ready. Pulling off his armor and blacks, pulling up the socks and pants quickly. He buttoned up the shirt quickly, slipping into the jacket. He pulled up the black gloves, fixing the hems. He picked up his only bag, throwing in some datapads with some “important” holos and videos, some pairs boxers, and shaving untiles. Everything he’ll need for a week-long mission Onderon.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ This was going to be a long trip _ . Rex thought with a sigh as Cody, Waxer, Boil, Razz, and Copikla finally came to the  _ Resolute _ ’s hanger. He frankly only wanted to go with Cody and the Jedi to Onderon but, of course, Chancellor Paplatine insisted that 12 extra clones go on the mission. Dogma and Tup were already on the transport with Kix as Jesse, Hardcase, and Bar Men were late as always. Appo was arguing with Fives that he was going to bring porno magazines.  _ I’m going to die before I even get to see Saw _ .

“Tired already?” Cody asked as he stood beside him, looking at Razz and Copikla arguing over seats. Cody was the only clone he  _ told _ about his relationship with Saw, even though he was still not directly told about his relationship with General Kenobi.

“No, just... uneasy.” Rex sighed, rubbing his neck.

“From what you’ve told me about Gerrera, I keep my gun at the ready.”

“Kote, liser gar at katktas kebbur temya'a ner sara'gagr? Kaysh shi echoy'la kaysh euk vod.” He muttered angrily, looking at him with a scowl.

“Ka srusala. Ka srusala.” His brother promised weakly. They moved to the transport, sitting down on the seats for a long flight to Onderon with their little brothers fighting for privacy.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“So, what’s Onderon like, sir?” Copikla asked Rex, a bit of a worried expression on his face.

“It’s warm and peaceful but the civilians should not be underestimated,” Rex sighed, reading from his datapad. “They know how to protect themselves when threatened.”

Fives looked down at the group chat he made just for this mission. This was going to be fun.

  
  


_ [ARC-5555] Fives has renamed the group chat to: “Rex is totally kriffing Gerrera” _

_ [ARC-5555] Fives has changed their name to: “The Big Brother” _

_ The Big Brother: “Okay but like,” _

_ The Big Brother: “If anyone sees Rex goes into Gerrera’s quarters alone; Report it to me.”  _

_ [CT-6116] Kix has changed their name to: “Walking Clinic” _

_ Walking Clinic: “Fives, could you let Rex be happy for once in his life? _

_ [CT-5597] Jesse has changed their name to: “Kix’s Favourite Patient” _

_ Kix’s Favourite Patient: “Yeah, let him get it.” _

_ [CT-5385] Tup has changed their name to: “Tupperware” _

_ Tupperware: “What do you mean by “let him get it”, Jesse?” _

_ Kix’s Favourite Patient: I mean let him get a dick. Jeez you’re dense, Tuppy.” _

_ Walking Clinic: @Tupperware “He means sex. He wants Rex to have sex with his cyare.” _

_ [CT-6694] Dogma has joined _

_ The Big Brother has changed [CT-6694] Dogma name to: “General's Pet” _

_ General’s Pet: “What about the captain having a cyare? That’s against regs!” _

_ The Big Brother: “Stfu” _

_ Kix’s Favourite Patient: “Stfu” _

_ [CT-3922] Hardcase has changed their name to: “Sulfur’s Bitch” _

_ Sulfur’s Bitch: “Stfu” _

_ General’s Pet: “Who’s Sulfur?” _

_ Walking Clinic: “A nat-born medical, I think?” _

_ Sulfur’s Bitch: “No it’s about that Sulfur; It’s about a really cool clone commander that Bar Men, Mixer, Redeye, and I know personally.” _

_ [CT-44-9805] Bar Men has changed their name to: “I know Commander Sulfur of The Honour’s Men” _

_ I know Commander Sulfur of The Honour’s Men: “Yup. I know him from 79’s.” _

_ The Big Brother: “YOU KNOW THE FREAKING COMMANDER OF THE HONOUR’S MEN?!?” _

_ Kix’s Favourite Patient: “BUT, HOW?!?” _

_ General’s Pet: “Commander Sulfur is a very highly ranked vod. How did you even meet him?!” _

_ I know Commander Sulfur of The Honour’s Men: “Can I tell them, Hardcase?” _

_ Sulfur’s Bitch: “Sure, go for it.” _

_ I know Commander Sulfur of The Honour’s Men: “Okay.” _

_ I know Commander Sulfur of The Honour’s Men: “Me, Hardcase, Mixer, and Redeye were just drinking in a private booth as Sulfur and his lieutenants sat next to us.” _

_ I know Commander Sulfur of The Honour’s Men: “Sulfur actually is actually a really funny ori’vod.” _

_ Sulfur’s Bitch: “Yup and he's great at shots as well.” _

_ General’s Pet: “So you just... talked to him and his men?” _

_ I know Commander Sulfur of The Honour’s Men: “Yup, that’s all.” _

_ The Big Brother: “That’s... kinda boring tbh.” _

_ Kix’s Favourite Patient: “Yeah but like they met Commander kriffing Sulfur!” _

_ [CC-1119] Appo has changed their name to: “Rex’s Better Older Brother” _

_ Rex’s Better Older Brother: “Rex is taking a private call with Gerrera rn.” _

_ Sulfur’s Bitch: “CODE RED! CODE RED! CAPTAIN IS ON THE MOVE!!” _

Fives looked quickly up as Rex made his way to the back of the transport. He had luckily placed a bug on his comm so he could listen to them if they did call each other while they were on their way. Now it’s time for phase one of the plan.

_ The Big Brother: “Phase one is a go!” _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Rex closed the small refresher of the transport before any of his brothers could follow him. He sighed in relief, pressing his back to the wall as he opened up his channel with Saw. Soon said rebel came up, his little blue face in that smirk.

“Took you long enough.” Saw said in his joking tone.

“Well, I had to find a room first.” Rex said with a little chuckle, smiling at him.

“Well,” Saw sighed, sitting on a chair with huff. “I missed you.”

He sighed fondly at that. Saw was never good with words, like himself, but could make him blush easily. “I missed you too, cyar’ika. How’s Hutch?”

Saw’s face hardened at his best friend's name. Did he die during the battle? He had already lost so much, he can’t bring more grief onto him.

“He’s dead, Rex.” Saw sighed, trying to clearly keep his cool.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know he died.” He apologized quickly.

“No, no it’s fine, Rexy,” He asked, picking up a bottle from offscreen and taking a long drink. Rex sighed as Saw just grinned back at him. “How’s Cody or Fives?”

“Cody’s perfectly fine. Just a bit on edge and Fives... he uh...” He started, his face flushing an even darker red. How is supposed to tell him that Fives read that wonderful note and showed it around like it was a new poster of a handmaiden?

“He did what, Rex?” Saw asked, drinking from the bottle.

“He uh, read the note.” He whispered, looking away from him.

“The decoy or the-  _ Damnit!” _ Saw shouted out, sitting up and walking away from his projector then moved back to look at him. He rubbed his face, letting his hands drag over his face. “Which one did he read, Rexy?” He asked more calmly.

“The real one.” He muttered quietly.

Saw sighed, leaning back to look up at the ceiling of the room he was in before laughing. A hearty laugh that made him just blush. He looked up with a smile, a pained one but a smile. “Who cares if they read it. We can be public about our relationship around them now.”

“Mesh’la, you know I would love to but one of my brothers, Dogma, will try reporting me for breaking regs to the generals.” He sighed before he heard a knock on his door.

“Vod? Are you okay?” He heard Kix ask. He looked back down at Saw, who was just smiling like an idiot as he sipped from the bottle again. “Captain?”

“Just a minute, Kix!” He shouted before going to a whisper. “I have to go; They found me.”

“Are you sure?” He heard Jesse ask.

“Goodbye, Rexy. Don’t let the rancors ruin your flight.” He said as he ended the call. Opening the door, he just sighed as the two troopers just stood there, face tensed.

“Back to your seats, troopers.” He huffed angrily.

“Yes, sir!” They both shouted as they quickly walked back to the front.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Finally, they dropped out of hyperspace. His brothers watched in awe as Rex, who was looking down at his datapad beside him, didn’t pay much attention. Cody sighed as he two looked down at the beautiful planet. When they got to Iziz starport and properly landed on the ground, he saw Obi Wan, Skywalker, Tano, General Tandin, King Dendup, Bonteri, and Gerrera waiting for them.

“Attention, men!” He shouted, getting up. “This may be a form of leave but regs are still in effect. Remember that while you enjoy this free time. If you have any trouble finding yourselves around the capitol, just ask the General Tandin of the royal militia or the rebels.”

“Sir, yes, sir!” They all shouted out, getting up and pulling their bags from the overhead carries. Moving out of the transport quickly and soundly, they were met with open arms. Many of the port’s pilots and workers came to meet them. Some got a bit handsy with Razz though, who looked like he was about to kill them when they got too close to Copikla. When they  _ finally _ made it to the Jedi and locals, proper inderutions were made.

“I’m King Ramsis Dendup and I welcome you all to Onderon.” The old king said in a father-like tone, a warm smile on his aging face.

“Thank you for allowing us to coming planet side, sir.” Appo thanked, smiling warmly. He was always a people-pleaser, even as a cadet he was. He looked to where Rex was, who was making googly eyes at Gerrera. Gerrera was just smiling but from here, he smelled like cheap booze.

“Your welcome, young man. And, please, just call me Dendup. Mr. Gerrera is letting you all stay in his new home,” King Dendup explained as Gerrera moved forward with a smile on his face. “Gerrera, I’ll let you explain.”

The king left at that, his general bringing him to his royal speeder as the jedi left with the king, probably going to talk about Onderon’s relationship with the Republic. Now they were left alone with Gerrera.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all, Rex has told me about most of you,” Gerrera sighed, smiling still. “I have a pretty big home in town which I would be happy to let you all stay in.”

“Thank you very much, Saw.” Rex said with a smile, moving to stand next to him. 

“Of course I would let you and your brothers stay with me. I won’t want any of you to sleep at some hotel for a week.” Gerrera said in a cheeky tone, smirking as he turned all of his attention on his little vod.

“Very much like you, Saw.” Rex says with a smile, turning to look at him.

“Oh, you know me so well, Rex.” Gerrera mutters, turning towards as well. His blue eyes staring into his vod’s own eyes. This had to be the worst moment to happen to him in all of his life. His little brother, who was a very closed off person, publicly flirting with a nat-born. He could hear his brothers laughing at their vod making a fool of himself. Rex came back to the planet and flushed red, looking away and returning to his brothers.

“Well-l, we should uh probably leave for your home now,” Rex awkwardly said, playing with his gloves. “Should we uh leave, Saw?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah we should,” Gerrera said quickly, rubbing his neck as he turned on his comm. “Donald, Harold?”

“Yeah, Saw?” A young voice asked from his comm.

“Get a few speeders together.” He ordered, turning off his comm as he went back to personally talking to Rex. Everyone just started talking to each, laughing and joking over their captain’s awkwardness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. Feel free to comment about anything you like or a question about Razz, Bar Man, or Sulfur.
> 
> Oh also I made Hardcase's CT number the melting point of sulfur. Cool, right?


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saw, even though he tries to appease Rex’s brothers, is having a hard time to keep his liquor to the low while in front of his guests so Rex worries as he comes out drunk for a dinner party he invited them all to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Transitions (SO MUCH MANDO'A!!!!!):
> 
> Saovr, gedet'ye, Saovr: Stop, please, stop
> 
> Va, gar ne'waadas at jorhaa'ir yirhaou mies gar ganar echoy'la. Bic b gaa'tayl ni, cyar'ika, bal bic kapr gaa'tayl gar asas pirusti: No, you need to talk about those you've lost. It's helped me, darling, and it might help you as well
> 
> Mie gedet'ye, jorhaa'ir yirhaou Balyr ra Dono ra o' Steela. Gedet'ye kar'taylir darasuum: So please, speak about Hutch or Dono or even Steela. Please love
> 
> Nayc, gar ru uhyih datihaye bal: No, you're not fine and-
> 
> Kirlar, cyar'ika, a su gar ne'waadas at jorhaa'ir: Thank you, darling, but still you need to talk
> 
> Paba a jate ca, ner cyar'ika: Have a good night, my darling
> 
> Jate ca, asa'yr: Good night, lover...

When the speeders got to the port, Rex and his older brothers, Appo and Cody, had spit up the troopers properly and equally among the speeders. Rex and himself will be sharing the first, Kix, Jesse, Razz, Tup, and Copikla in speeder two, Appo, Dogma, Waxer, and Boil in speeder three, and lastly, Bar Man, Fives, Cody, and Hardcase in the last one. Luckily, being part of Royal Court of Onderon and a general of Royal Onderon Militia had it’s perks even if he _hated_ his new life now. Frankly he just hated himself now. It was hard enough for him to take up Bonteri to go out to eat or even just leave his home for his new parliament and military job. He was just some kid from Kira, not some rich nobleman. He spent his early life wanting to hunt in the jungles with his mom, not spend his life in a courtroom with people who knew what they were doing. It was just- “Saw?”

He looked up from looking out over the repeating streets to Rex, who had a bit of a worried expression on his usually calm face. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine, Rex.” He sighed, mindlessly letting his hand go to his flask. Rex already gave him an eyebrow as he came closer, resting his head on his shoulder. He just sighed as he let his head lean on Rex’s, kissing his forehead.

“You can tell me anything, cyare, and you know that. So please, tell me what’s wrong,” he muttered, picking up his hand and just intertwined his fingers into his own. He didn’t know what was wrong. Just everything seemed wrong, boring, _grey_. He didn’t say anything, just moved his hand to his pocket again, actually pulling out his flask. He brought the flask to his lips before he noticed Rex was looking at him. “Saw, you hypocrite.”

“What? You know I like to drink so what’s wrong with day drinking in the morning?” He asked, taking a swig from the flask. The burn was nice but the look he gave him was painful. He looked disappointed at him somehow like his golden brown eyes could see through his tightly fit expression he had on.

“Saw, what would Steela think of you day drinking?” He asked in his captain voice before going softer, his movements calculated as he moved and arm over his shoulders to hold him. “I’m sorry, I shouldn't have-”

“No, no. It’s fine for you to say her name; I don’t care.” He responded flatly, taking another drink for the metal flask, rubbing over the wooden grip. The engraved marks running over the pad of his thumb he made so many years ago. He had added three more line marks to a tally he was keeping. Hutch, Dono, _Steela_. Thirty-five total marks from just the past two years, now the start of three years. Thirty-five people he has lost to this damn war. 

“But you do, Saw’ika. I _know_ you care and you know _I_ care as well.” Rex said, pulling his arm back and moving to sit back on his thighs, legs dangling on each side of him. If this was only a few weeks before, Rex would only do this to push him back onto a bed for some sex or to kiss him lovingly after a long patrol but this was different. Of course it was. His face was in a frown of sorts, just unhappy and of sorts asking him to talk about his emotions. 

“Rex, stop giving me that face. Saovr, gedet'ye, Saovr.” Saw muttered in the limited mando’a he knows, putting his flask back into his pocket before placing his hands on his lover’s hips. He rubbed the fabric of his shirt mindlessly.

“Va, gar ne'waadas at jorhaa'ir yirhaou mies gar paba echoy'la. Bic a jutdah ka, cyar'ika, bas bic suya'gr gaa'tayl gar biai pirusti,” He explained, bring his gloved hands on his chest. “Mie gedet'ye, jorhaa'ir yirhaou Hutch ra Dono ra o' Steela. Ta stajuy at ja, kar'taylir darasuum.”

“I know, Rexy, I really do but I’m completely fine.” He reassured, pushing up the fabric a bit so it could slip out of his lover’s pants. Rex hadn’t noticed _yet_ but his gaze had hardened a bit. He started to rub the skin at his hip bone, seeing if this would help him from not being chewed out more.

“Nayc, gar ru uhyih datihaye bal- Saw, could you not.” He huffed angrily, bringing his hands to tear off his hips and just holding them to Saw’s chest.

“Again, like that time Skywalker walked in on us, you look beautiful on top of me.” He said with a grin. Rex’s face went red at that, lips scrunching up. He’s missed that.

“Why do I love you so much?” He huffed with a long sigh, resting his forehead on his own.

“Because of my personality?” He guessed jokingly, pulling his hands out of his lover’s grasp and resting them on his hips again.

“No, guess again.” Rex muttered fondly, kissing his nose.

“Because I can cook?” Saw guessed again, bringing him into a short kiss.

“You can’t cook to save your own shebs, cyare. So, guess again.” He joked against his lips.

“Then why do you love me so much?” He asked quietly, bringing him into another kiss. It was slower, more loving like well, not like their first kiss. Rex was drunk off his blasters and he was too sexually frustrated to care if it was good. It was funny to think back on Rex getting so drunk that he thought jumping his bones was a good idea while very drunk.

“Because you don’t care that I’m a clone.” He muttered sadly.

“Rex, I wouldn’t care if you were a hutt, I would still love you.”

“Kirlar, cyar'ika, a su gar ne'waadas at jorhaa'ir.” He muttered, resting his head onto his shoulder, scooting to basically wrap himself around him as he sat on his lap.

“Not now, Rex.” He whispered in his ear, just holding him.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Do you think they're making out, commander?” Hardcase asked, looking over the street they were driving down.

“Probably, ‘Case.” Bar Men muttered, opening up his datapad to chat with someone or looking at the HoloNet.

The thought of his brother making out with that drunk just didn’t sit right with Cody. The thought of his little brother kissing anyone is a thought he would never like, nevertheless, it was real. Cody got a notification from his own datapad as the 501st troopers in his speeder were laughing at their pads. Probably talking about the lewd thing his brother and his “boyfriend” we're doing.

  
  


_[CC-2224] Cody has joined the chat: “Rex the bottom?”_

_[CC-2224] Cody has joined and changed their name to “No one talks about Rex or you’re on latrine duty”_

_No one talks about Rex or you’re on latrine duty: “NO ONE OR ELSE”_

_No one talks about Rex or you’re on latrine duty has changed the chat’s name to: “Rex should never have sex. Period.”_

_No one talks about Rex or you’re on latrine duty: “Why do you think he’s a bottom?”_

_No one talks about Rex or you’re on latrine duty: “He’s clearly a top.”_

_Waxer’s Boiler: “Because DUH, commander! Anyway...”_

_Waxer’s Boiler: “Cody, you're not the least bit worried about him?”_

_Boil’s Wax: “Yeah, Codes, what if they like have... you know.”_

_[CT-9563] Razz has joined_

_Waxer’s Boiler has changed [CT-9563] Razz name to “Razzy-dazzy”_

_Razzy-dazzy: “Do not say the s-word, Boil.”_

_Razzy-dazzy: “Or I will kill you with my electrostaff.”_

_Waxer’s Boiler: “SEX!!!!”_

_Waxer’s Boiler: “SEX!!!!”_

_Waxer’s Boiler: “SEX!!!!”_

_Waxer’s Boiler: “SEX!!!!”_

_Waxer’s Boiler: “SEX!!!!”_

_Boil’s Wax: “BOIL!!!”_

_Razzy-dazzy: “As soon as we get to Gerrera’s home; You’re dead meat >:(” _

_[CT-31-087] Copikla has joined and changed their name to “Sugar Child”_

_Sugar Child: “What does sex mean, Razz?”_

_Waxer’s Boiler: @Sugar Child “It’s where two people go into a bedroom and “aggressively cuddle” each other for a few hours while making many noises that sound like grunts, Copikla.”_

_Sugar Child: @Waxer’s Boiler “Thank you, Boil!!!^3^xoxo”_

_Boil’s Wax: “Never stop being sweet, Cop’ika.”_

_Sugar Child: “Of course, lieutenant!!!”_

_Boil’s Wax: “So are you worried that they’ll have sex, commander?”_

_No one talks about Rex or you’re on latrine duty: “Latrine duty as soon as we get back to the Negotiator, lieutenant.”_

_Boil’s Wax: “I was just asking! From a brother to a brother.”_

_No one talks about Rex or you’re on latrine duty: “Fine, I’ll spill my thoughts about my little vod.”_

_No one talks about Rex or you’re on latrine duty: “I don’t trust Gerrera.”_

_Waxer’s Boiler: “Why???”_

_Boil’s Wax: “He seems pretty nice.”_

_Sugar Child: “I think he’s actually kinda hot... ;)”_

_Waxer’s Boiler: “WTF, COPIKLA!?!”_

_Boil’s Wax: “LIKE WTF?!?”_

_Razzy-dazzy: “YOU WHAT!?!”_

_Razzy-dazzy: “WHAT'S THE “;)” SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?”_

_Sugar Child: “Nvm... -_-”_

_No one talks about Rex or you’re on latrine duty: “From how Fives has been acting, he’s going to be cockblocking Rex.”_

_Razzy-dazzy: “It’s okay to let him grow up, al’verde.”_

_No one talks about Rex or you’re on latrine duty: “I’ll believe you when let Copikla watch an R rated holomovie.”_

_Boil’s Wax: “Damn that was a burn.”_

_Razzy-dazzy: “You’re next on my list.”_

_Boil’s Wax: “What list?”_

_Boil’s Wax: @Sugar Child “WHAT LIST IS HE TALKING ABOUT?!?”_

_Boil’s Wax: @Sugar Child “COPIKLA!?!”_

_Sugar Child has left the chat_

_Razzy-dazzy: @Boil’s wax Cleaning-electrostaff.png_

_Waxer’s Boiler: “Oh manda he’s coming for your, Waxer!!”_

  
  


Cody looked up at the feeling of the speeder slowing to a halt. Fives, Hardcase, and Bar Men looked up as well as the driver opened the door for them, smiling widely as he did. Onderon was off putting from how nice they were to them. Gerrera and Rex were waiting for the rest of them in this beautiful home, if you could call it a home. It was more like a senatorial apartment, it’s long stone pillars over the large doors were lined with gold. From how Gerrera dressed, plain black pants in a plain sleeveless greyish blue shirt with well used vambraces, thigh guards and dirt covered boots, he wasn’t a flashy person.

“Well, I’ll show you around my... home as my parliament aides take your bags to the guest rooms. C’mon,” He said loudly, opening the large doors with a keycard. He must have multiple. They quickly got into two groups; Group one was the 501st with Appo and group two was the 212th with Cody leading as Gerrera and Rex walked together. The entry room was large, many paintings of the wildlife and a girl with curly black hair and those crystal blue eyes. He stopped in front of a painting of himself, the girl, and three other men. “This is painting of Hutch, the man in the stupid face mask, Donald, the bearded man with the goggles, Harold, the purpled eyed boy, Dono, the redheaded girl, and my little sister, Steela.”

They were all smiling, eyes full of glee and joy. Steela was beautiful, her eyes looking at everything even if they felt dead. Rex looked at Saw, who was just staring at his sister, until he started to lead them up the carpeted stairs, it’s light blues and yellows in a twisting ptarened.

“Do you think Gerrera has a wet bar in his own room? Or at least have an actual bar in his own home.” He heard Jesse whisper to Boil.

“Probably. I hope he has one.” Boil muttered.

“Be quite you two! We have to be gracious for even being here.” Dogma loudly wisherped. They had turned into a commons area that was sparsely decorated with three hallways with doors lining each side.

“You all can choose your own rooms. Each has two beds so if you want to bunk with another, you can. I’ll be showing the captain to his quarters as you choose yours.” Gerrera explained with a grin of a man knowing he was going to get something he’s been wanting, waving them off with his vod’ika in toe. Sorting into groups with Appo in the middle.

“Okay, everyone, 501st gets hallway one, 212st gets hallway two, and officers from both battalions get the third. Is that okay with you, commander?” Appo asked, fixing his gloves while looking at him for approval.

“Yes, sergeant, that’s okay.” He said with nod, the troopers going down their respectful hall.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The day had been peaceful for the most part, his cyare wasn’t telling himself though. After Saw “showed him around”, he had time to sleep off his hyperspace lag in Saw’s welcoming arms, cuddling into his chest for an hour. After everyone had gotten their rooms together and looked around this giant house, Saw had invited them for a formal late meal. So now he was buttoning his shirt in their refresher. “So do you like it here, love?”

He looked into the mirror, Saw’s reflection leaning on the open door with his arms across his bare chest in only a pair of dark blue trousers. A belt and shirt in hand.

“It’s wonderful, Saw, and do you like your new home?” Rex responded with a smile.

“Well, I don’t.” He sighed, moving to stand beside him.

“Why?” He asked, fixing his left cuff.

“I wish I could move back to Kira but every member of the parliament lives in Iziz so I can’t,” He explained, pulling on his shirt slowly as he spoke. A black buttoned down with gold accents on the hems. “Now that I’m part of the government and military.”

“Well, what happened to living in the jungle after the war?” He asked cheekily, trying to get that grin from his lover.

“After the war, King Ramiss is going to be setting safeguards for the royal family and government for when he dies, since he has no children or siblings with children. So I’ll be having more work on top of keeping down seppie coups but it’ll be better with Republic help.” He muttered, smiling at Rex’s reflection as he only buttoned the first four buttons. He looked great, as always, but something was still off. Like when they talked in the speeder, he was hurt and not willing to open about his grief.

“Well, I hope after the war I can come back to Onderon again, to this home, and just enjoy the rest of my days here,” He muttered, turning to face Saw while fixing his right cuff. He leaned himself on the counter space in front of his lover. “With you.”

“Rex, how about you go check on everyone and get them to the formal dining room as I continue to get ready, fair?” He offered, smiling at him.

“Fair,” He agreed, placing a quick kiss to his cheek before making his way out of their room. He walked down the hall, until he bumped into Tup and Dogma in one of the common rooms. “Tup, Dogma! Are you two supposed to downstairs?”

“We were, sir, _but_ Tup insisted on going back to our room for some reason.” Dogma explains, giving his vod the side eye.

“I just wanted to get another hair tie in case my tie broke again.” Tup said, walking towards their room with Dogma quickly following. He walked down the twisting stairs, turning by the main living room then into the formal dining room. Appo was already there as Bar Man, Hardcase, Kix, and Jesse where talking about what places they were going to check out around Onderon, Copikla and Razz chatting in mando’a as Boil and Waxer were already drinking, and Cody and Fives were whispering to themselves. They didn’t usually talk to each other on missions so this was out of the blue when he sat next to Saw's, Dogma’s and Tup’s to his right. Soon everyone was there but for Saw.

“This is Gerrera’s own home and he hasn’t even come down for late meal.” Jesse muttered a bit angrily. The heard a thud of a body going down the stairs then a loud “I’m okay!” from the entrance. _Oh no... not now of all times to be drunk, Saw!_ Saw stumbled into the dining room, his flask in one hand and his other holding him up on the wall.

“Hey, Rexy,” He greeted, words heavily slurred as he rested himself into his chair and leaned back with his arm holding his flask draped over his face. “I have a damn headache.”

He just smiled as everyone just started to eat and chat with themselves as Saw just drank and groaned the whole damn time that he had a headache. It was embarrassing and he had excused himself before he finished his plate, picking up Saw into his own arms and hauling him to their room. He could hear his brothers whisper in different languages as he walked up, some parliament aides just sighed at their boss blackout drunk in the arms of his lover.

“You dik’ut,” He muttered, biting his lip from letting out a groan. Opening the door with his hip and placing Saw onto the large bed, it’s soft greys contrasting his dark skin. He went to his closet and picked out a pair of sleep pants and a tank top for him to wear. “Now up you go, big guy.”

“No! Slep’...” He groans sleepily, sitting up long enough for Rex to get off his pants and pulling up the sleep pants.

“Arms up,” He ordered flatly, unbuttoned the four buttons quickly, pulling up the shirt and pulling on the tanktop. He pulled off his own clothes, going back to the closet as Saw just spread himself out. Picking up plaid blue sleep pants and tugged them up as he returned to the bed. “Still awake?”

“No...” He sighed, yawning. He placed his lover’s head on his chest, his strong arms warping, his hips pulling himself into his warmth.

“Paba a jate ca, ner cyar'ika.” Rex sighed fondly, kissing his forehead as he brought up the sheets to cover they both of them. Just like when he drunk, just sleeping it off together.

“Jate ca, asa'yr...” Saw sleepily started, wrapping his legs around his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay (for that little bit of Copikla finding Saw hot)...
> 
> Razz is a very gay religious boi, Copikla is aromantic panromantic sugar child, and Bar Men is very, very closeted bisexual mullet boi.
> 
> Three of my 65 LGBTQIA+ clones characters (I have a lot, I know)

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys like this?


End file.
